


Detritus

by MzMarbles



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, General fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzMarbles/pseuds/MzMarbles
Summary: I needed an explanation for the things littering the floor around Hal strapped to the chair. So I wrote one. Found this in the depths of my Tumblr. Copied and pasted for your enjoyment. It's very short, but sweet.





	

Alex had grown weary of the angry vampire in the front room and decided to explore the house. Tom assured her she didn’t need to keep watch with him at all hours. 

The attic was where every bit of junk that ever entered this house ended up. Whether it was the previous owners’ junk or previous guests. It was home for everything that the world didn’t want and pretended it couldn’t see. She found the deflated soccer ball under a pile of old magazines and smiled. She could hear more shouting from downstairs and just about giggled before rent-a-ghosting downstairs with it.

Tom was in the pantry sorting through Eve’s old baby food wondering what to do with it or if it was even good enough to eat. He didn’t want to waste it. Alex appeared in the middle of the kitchen with a huge grin and held the limp soccer ball out to Tom. 

“I’m assuming ghosts don’t have lungs so can you blow this up for me?” she asked

“Alex, why do you need a beach ball?” he said. “I’m busy.”

“Busy hiding in the kitchen from your supposed ‘best mate?”

Tom just stared at her, then at the deflated ball. He took it from her and started to breathe into it. Alex practically squealed with delight as it took shape.

“What are you two morons doing in there? Get in here and release from this god dammed chair at once!”

Alex rolled her eyes and Tom sighed, the ball was as inflated as it was going to get. “He’s never going to shut up, is he?” she asked.

Tom shook his head and kept blowing into the ball, he was getting a bit red in the face.

“Come on now, chop chop. I’ve a killing spree to be getting on with. Starting with you two. Oh wait, I can’t kill you Alex, you’re already dead!”

Enough was enough, Alex took the ball from Tom pushed the cap into it and sent it sailing through the kitchen cut out and straight at Hal’s head with a little extra supernatural oomph. It made a satisfying thump as it hit him right in the forehead and bounced onto the couch.

What was more satisfying was the silence that followed.

“Gee Alex, that’s brilliant.” Tom said. They both walked into the living room to investigate and found Hal sitting there quietly seething.

“That’s a little bit too big for you to play fetch with Tom, I thought most dogs preferred tennis balls.”

Another satisfying pair of thumps echoed as Tom kicked the ball and it banked off a chair and hit Hal in the back of the head. Alex had thought they could pretend to play beach volleyball in front of the mural, but this was a much more cathartic use of a beach ball.

“Brilliant, Alex. Simply brilliant.”


End file.
